Season 4, Episode 3
The third episode of Season 4 of MasterChef aired on May 29, 2013. This episode is the final day of the auditions, and the first challenge of the season. Summary Auditions First up on the third and final day of auditions is Howard, a 26 year old Army veteran from San Diego. He presents the judges a peach cobbler with bourbon and blackberries. Gordon likes the dish, but gives a no because of too much bourbon. Graham agrees the alcohol is too strong, but likes the complexity and flavor, so he goes out on a limb with a yes. Joe brings Howard out to the room where the other contestants are waiting, and informs Howard's grandmother that Howard has earned an apron. The very last home cook to audition is Jonny, a 28 year old carpenter from Mass. He makes lobster cracker jacks with caramel and coconut. The judges all agree that the dish would not read well on a menu, but are amazed that the dish is absolutely delicious, giving Jonny three yes's. Elimination Challenge All of the contestants that received aprons are brought before the judges for their first challenge. They are given 60 minutes to prepare a dish that includes any of various cuts of lamb. The top chefs in the challenge will be the ones that make it into the MasterChef kitchen. After 45 minutes have passed, Joe begins walking around the stations to take aprons from some of the chefs while they are cooking if they have made too many mistakes. When time is up, the judges split the remaining chefs into two groups. The judges pick one of the groups to advance to the MasterChef kitchen, and the other to send home without going to the MasterChef kitchen. After the other group is sent home, the judges address the eight chefs that are still at their stations, having not been selected into either groups. These eight are the ones the judges are unsure about whether to progress to the MasterChef kitchen or not. In order to decide, they will taste each dish to see who is in and who's out. The first two of the eight to present their dishes are Malcolm and Seymira. Malcolm presents his first: a lamb trio consisting of lamb sausage, Dijon and cilantro chop, and a loin salad. Although the components could be better, it was overall well executed. Seymira has Cotes D'Agneau Chermoula with Casablanca Couscous. Gordon loves the sauce and the lamb, although the couscous needs more seasoning. Joe thinks the lamb needs salt. After tasting the two dishes, the judges pick Malcolm to join the MasterChef kitchen. The next two dishes are Jonny and Brian. Jonny is up first, serving a lamb rangoon with tzatziki coleslaw, garlic red pepper oil, and a ginger mint oil. Graham isn't sure if it has enough punch in it, but enjoys it. Brian serves Southwest liver & onions with cactus salad and a boysenberry sauce. The liver could be cooked a little less, and the sauce could have more acid, although the knife work is good. Gordon remarks that the splats of sauce on the plate looks like Brian murdered the lamb. Jonny's dish sends him to the MasterChef kitchen. Nancy and Bri are the next to come forward. Nancy is up first with lamb chop, roasted red pepper, cauliflower purée, and artichokes. The dish is well thought out and constructed. Joe finds the garlic in the sauce way too strong. Graham disagrees, although he finds the cauliflower purée too grainy. Bri has "Four Seasons" Lamb with mashed potatoes. Joe finds it intelligent and well seasoned, although Bri being a vegetarian caused her to have some issues cooking the lamb. Gordon appreciates the dish but tells Bri that she should do one preparation beautifully rather than more preparations that aren't as good. Both dishes are impressive, but ultimately, Bri is the only one who makes it to the MasterChef kitchen. The final two are Luca and Beth. Luca is up first, serving lamb loin stuffed with sweetbreads, endive, and goat cheese. The lamb is cooked well, but stuffing the loin with sweetbreads is a very dangerous game. Finally, Beth serves lavender hay roasted loin with buttermilk fried sweetbreads, apricot chutney, mint, and a celeriac and rutabaga purée. The judges look her concept, although her execution is a bit lacking with the lamb. The judges declare Beth's dish outstanding, and has earned her a spot in the MasterChef kitchen. They tell Luca that he should not let this be the end, but only the beginning, because he has finally made it to the MasterChef kitchen as well. Gallery Auditions Howard S4 Apron.png|Howard is the first chef of the day to get an apron Howard S4 Audition.png|Howard's Audition Dish Kathy S4 Apron.png|Kathy wins an apron Malcolm S4 Apron.png|Malcolm gets his apron Yes S4.03 01.png|Another cook brings home an apron Beth S4 Apron.png|Beth gets an apron Jonny S4 Apron.png|Jonny, the final home cook of the day, is also the final cook to bring home an apron Jonny S4 Audition.png|Jonny's Audition Dish No S4.03 01.png|An unsuccessful audition plate No S4.03 08.png|Another unsuccessful dish No S4.03 07.png|And another... No S4.03 06.png|and another... No S4.03 05.png|And another No S4.03 04.png|another... No S4.03 03.png|and finally, a miss First Challenge Aprons S4.png|The home cooks with an apron, waiting to enter the MasterChef kitchen Lamb Challenge S4.png|Gordon presents the first challenge of the season: a lamb dish Adriana Lamb S4.png|Adriana's Lamb Dish Natasha Lamb S4.png|Natasha's Lamb Dish Eddie S4 Lamb.png|Eddie's Lamb Dish Screen shot 2013-12-11 at 4.54.58 PM.png|The chefs going to the MasterChef kitchen Screen shot 2013-12-08 at 5.39.19 PM.png|Those whose dishes just weren't good enough Dean Lamb S4.png|Dean's Lamb Dish Kevin the Pastor Lamb S4.png|Kevin the Pastor's Lamb Dish Lamb Challenge Middle 8.png|The eight home cooks that the judges are unsure about present their dishes to see if they belong in the MasterChef kitchen Malcolm Seymira Lamb S4.png|Malcolm and Seymira are the first two to present their dishes. Malcolm S4 Lamb.png|Malcolm's Lamb Dish Seymira Lamb S4.png|Seymira's Lamb Dish Jonny Brian Lamb S4.png|Jonny and Brian are the next two to serve their plates. Jonny Lamb S4.png|Jonny's Lamb Dish Brian Lamb S4.png|Brian's Audition Dish Nancy Bri Lamb S4.png|Nancy and Bri are up after that Nancy Lamb S4.png|Nancy's Audition Dish Bri Lamb S4.png|Bri's Lamb Dish Luca Beth Lamb S4.png|Luca and Beth are the final two to serve their dishes Luca Lamb S4.png|Luca's Lamb Dish Beth Lamb S4.png|Beth's Lamb Dish S4 Luca Makes it after all.png|Beth makes it to the MasterChef kitchen, but the judges decide Luca deserved to enter, which he does Ready for the MasterChef kitchen S4.png|The top home cooks, ready for the MasterChef kitchen Notes *There are a total of twenty contestants at the end of the episode that have made it to the MasterChef kitchen. However, the twentieth contestant has not been seen in the MasterChef kitchen. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes